


Good Morning!

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: Oh, I would love this to be true.And I would love to be a fly on the wall watching the specific moment!





	Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is inspired by the Sound of Music song 'These are a few of my favourite things.'
> 
> Pure fluff.  
> Short ficlets.  
> Random moments.
> 
> Welcome to a glimpse of my mind as I aimlessly wander through the #VirtueMoir rabbit hole. I swear when I finish these ideas that I have... I am going to 'cure myself' of this obsession. I will once again come out into the light and remember a life prior to 2018 Canadian Olympic ice skating performances! I'm not even bloody Canadian! I've never bloody been ice skating...and I live on the beach in Australia! Go figure....

She heard his front door slam shut. Unexpectedly.

She knew he had locked the door last night. Therefore whoever had entered had a key.

She had been toasty and warm as she dozed through the early morning. Everyone on the planet now knew that she was a restless sleeper but this morning she had been sleeping just fine!

Sleeping soundly…  
Despite him lying diagonally across the bed.  
Despite him constantly waking her throughout the night as he reached out to draw her to his side for a cuddle in his sleep.  
Despite his sleep talking (one found out a lot of interesting information with 'Sleep Talking Scott!')  
Despite all of this…she had been sound asleep… until the door slammed.

She sat up abruptly. She could hear footsteps… footsteps making their way through his apartment!

'Scott!' She whispered urgently.

'Ummmm!' He mumbled.

'Scott! Wake up!' She shook him gently.

'Just five mins more babe…' He grumbled, not even opening an eye in response.

The footsteps were closing in on the hallway…

'Scott Moir!' She whispered fiercely as she swiped her pillow down across his head with as much force as she could muster.

'What babe?' He asked groggily.

The footsteps could be heard clearly coming down the hallway towards his bedroom now.

She looked panic-stricken!

He looked worried as he glanced to the door.

He sat up quickly…totally disorientated after waking from a deep sleep and now trying to work out what in the hell was happening!

Any other time Tess would have taken time to admire his naked torso and his rumpled 'come hither hair,' but with the approaching doom of the mysterious footsteps outside the bedroom door, she didn't have time.

He flew out of bed scrambling to find something to put on. Boxers. Shorts. Sweatpants. Jeans…anything for god's sake!

Tess let out a little squawk as a knock on the bedroom door reverberated around the room. She pulled the sheet up over her head as if it possessed some magical power and suddenly made her invisible.

'Good morning Scott.' Alma called out cheerfully from the other side of the door.

'Ummm… morning mum! Arghhhh....Little early for a visit isn't it?' He responded still frantically looking for something to cover up…well, cover up everything really as he was standing there as naked as the day he had been born!

'You told me to drop the Skate Shop books off early this morning.' Alma responded.

He swore he could hear her laughing softly on the other side of the closed door.

'Ahhh…. Gee thanks for being so ahhh... efficient mum. Umm...I'll....arghhh….I'll meet you in the kitchen in two minutes…' He hoped that response sounded calm.

'Sure.' Alma said. And then added for good measure: 'Good Morning Tessa!'

The sheet flew back down from Tessa's face to reveal a distressed look as she glanced at Scott.

He shrugged and pulled a face as if to say this situation wasn't his fault as he hadn't mentioned anything about their 'sleepovers' to his mum!

Tessa continued to gesticulate wildly.

'Ummm...mum… what makes you think Tessa is here?' He asked ever so innocently.

'Oh please!' Alma pfft! 'I wasn't born yesterday Scott. And you know how I feel about telling little white lies!'

'Yes ma'am!' He replied sounding somewhat like scalded eight-year-old Scott who had been in trouble...yet again.

'As I said… Good morning Tessa.'

'Good morning Mrs M.' Tessa sheepishly responded and pulled the sheet back up over her head to cover her embarrassment.


End file.
